Damaged
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is raised in a Muggle Catholic Orphanage until he is 4. Then he is paralyzed and can't walk anymore. Severus who has been searching for him on Dumbledore's orders takes action. How will everyone react to a Boy-Who-Lived who can't fight for them? SLYTHERINHARRY DARK HARRY! GOD LIKE HARRY!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke in the Hospital. He couldn't move. He tried to remember what had happened. He'd been walking outside of the gates because the kids were teasing him again. He knew that much.

Harry Potter was 4 years old and lived in a Catholic Orphanage in the countryside of Scotland. He'd lived there for as long as he could remember because he had no family. The Orphanage also had a school and a convent. All the kids picked on Harry because he was different and strange. They called him a freak and the nuns and fathers that took care of them called him evil and the son of satan and told him he was going straight to hell. The truth was Harry often made strange things happen but he couldn't control it.

So he'd been walking outside the gate to escape everyone then he remembered something hitting him and then only pain. After that, he remembered only darkness. He frowned he normally remembered everything. He looked around to see he was alone in a room. Suddenly, a door opened and a man dressed in all black came in with another man.

"Hello, Harry." The friendly man, who wasn't wearing black said, "I'm Healer Jonson. "

Healer? Harry frowned he didn't understand that word.

"Now do you remember what happened?" Harry didn't answer. The door opened again and one of the sisters from the convent came in. "Hello, you are the boy's guardian?"

"He is in the care of Church Orphanage. " the sister said giving Harry a disapproving look as she stood next to him. "Been getting into trouble again, Harry?" Harry blinked, "Well, what happened?" she was looking at Jonson. " The boy doesn't talk so he won't be able to tell you."

"I see." Jonson frowned glancing at the stern man in black and the woman who'd brought the sister in. "Harry, it would appear you were outside your Orphanage gates and were hit by a large vehicle. The driver brought you here so we could treat you."

Harry noticed that some of the words didn't sound right on Jonson's tongue and he'd also said he was a Healer, not a doctor. Harry sensed something wasn't right.

The Sister sniffed.

"What were you doing outside the gate?" she demanded knowing he wouldn't answer. He hadn't said one word since he'd arrived on their doorstep. "You know you are not allowed outside! It's dangerous!"

Harry blinked his large green eyes. The sister looked really mad this time. He knew he'd be getting punished when he got back.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that Harry was very hurt by the vehicle," Jonson said, clearing his throat. "It would appear he is paralyzed. "

"God punishes evil." The sister said, sneering at Harry. "I told you he would punish you soon."

The other three adults were in shock.

"We also found signs of abuse and neglect when doing a full work up." Jonson said, "Who is in charge of the Orphanage?"

"We were doing our Lords work to rid the world of evil." The sister said, "If you wish to keep the boy then do so." she set down a bag next to Harry. He always carried that bag and they could never find out how he carried all his things in it. Not that he had much but still. "I wish to return now. "

With that, she walked out of the room.

* * *

"You see why I called." The man in black said.

"Yes, it was a good thing you brought, Harry here, Severus," Jonson said to the man in black . "But how were you on the scene?"

"I was looking for him. " Severus replied, glancing over at Harry who was staring at them. "Harry, can you talk?" Harry bit his lip. "It's okay, Harry, you won't get in trouble if you talk..."

"You are being condescending and talking down to me," Harry whispered, his voice was rough from nonuse. "I may be four but I am rather smart. You said I was paralyzed that means I will not be able to move again is that right?"

"Everything from the waist down is paralyzed. " Jonson replied, a little shocked that he was speaking to a four-year-old like he would an adult. "You won't be able to walk again. "

"Very well," Harry said, shrugging or trying but his body wouldn't comply. "Now, we all seem to know I was not hit by a car or truck. A light hit me and I was in pain."

"Smart boy." Severus mused, " That's correct, Mr. Potter. What do you know about magic?"

"Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." Harry quoted smartly. "We are taught that magic comes from the devil and he uses magic to entice us and lead us into evil. " Harry looked away. " It's why she was so quick to leave me here and why they are so rough with me. I can do things normal people can't. I figure I must be magic and therefore evil. I heard Mon Senior tell Mother Superior that he wants me to have an Exorcism. That's when they make the evil go away. "

The room was quite for awhile.

"Magic is not evil." Severus said, "At least not all of it, Harry." he sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. "What do you remember from before you were at the Orphanage?"

"Not much." Harry admitted, "My memory didn't kick in until later. Now I remember everything. "

So Severus sat next to Harry as Jonson did some scans and explained who Harry really was and how everyone thought he was living with his aunt in Uncle. He told him the whole Boy-Who-Lived story and about the magical world. Harry's head was soon buzzing. he had millions of questions.

* * *

Severus stared at the tiny boy and felt his heart break. He excused himself promising to come right back and went to make a quick fire call to an old friend Lucius Malfoy and explained everything that he'd found out. He made a plea to help him somehow get custody of Harry quickly , quietly and in both worlds. The man promised to help but wanted to meet the boy so Severus let him through and they went to see Harry.

Harry was being sat up with pillows behind him to keep him sitting up. It looked as if Harry was already moving around.

"Magic is cool." Harry said, "I'm only a little sore and other than not feeling my legs I feel better than I have in a long time."

"That's good, Harry." Severus replied, "Have you eaten?"

"I was just getting his lunch." Jonson chuckled. A House-elf popped up and put a tray over Harry's lap. "Now eat as much as you can without getting sick , Harry. My scans show Malnutrition. "

"Yes, I'm not surprised," Harry said, picking up a sandwich and nibbling on it. "I didn't get much to eat because I was an evil child and they didn't want to feed the evil inside me. they gave me just enough to survive," he said it as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. "How will I get around if I am unable to walk?"

"We'll be giving you a magical wheelchair," Jonson said, with a chuckle. "We'll be teaching you how to use it even with you being an untrained wizard."

Harry was enjoying his lunch while the three adult men talked. He wondered if he was really going back to the Orphanage or not. Right now he was just enjoying being healed and fed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was amazed by his chair. It looked normal enough but he could make it float and it was always warm and other things. Severus had told him that he wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage except once to get some papers signed. Severus said he was going to be his new daddy but he didn't have to call him that if he didn't want to. Severus had given him a bath and put him in some nice clean clothes and they had left St. Mungo's three days later.

Severus frowned as they stood at the Orphanage gates. He took a deep breath and they went in. He was pushing Harry's chair. Kids were all over the yard in uniforms like the one Severus had first seen Hary in. They stopped to watch them.

"It's adoption day," Harry said, in a low voice Severus heard. "That's why there are so many adults."

Severus nodded it made sense. The Sister from before greeted them rather stiffly.

"Ready to bring him back?"

"No, I'm here to adopt him," Severus said a girl skipped over grinning happily. She looked at Harry with big blue eyes and put a flower crown on his head. Her red hair was in a bushy ponytail. "Hello, little one."

"All those going away get a crown." the stated then skipped off.

Harry nodded up at Severus.

"Follow me then, " The Sister said and they went inside. "I'll take you to Mother Superior."

* * *

These people were pissing him off. The were making a big deal out of this. He read everything before he signed.

"Well, that's all then." Mother Superior said, with a sigh. "I hope you know what you're getting into. This boy is pure evil."

"I would like to talk to Mon Senior a moment." Severus said, "Would you please take Harry into the hall?"

The woman nodded and wheeled Harry into the hall.

"You're lucky to get a family," she said staring down at the boy. "But, they'll soon realize how evil you are and bring you right back to us."

Harry frowned at her. Suddenly, he could feel the woman's soul flowing out of her body and into him. He blinked at the sudden knowledge that filled his head. People were suddenly screaming. Harry blinked looking around. He didn't understand. What happened? Why wasn't she moving?

Severus came running out of the room.

"That little demon did something!" A Sister yelled.

"I did not." Harry hissed, to Severus. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," Severus said, in a calm voice. "Someone call the police!" he yelled, to the panicking people. "Hurry!"

HE checked for a pulse. He was trained in both Magical and Muggle Healing. He didn't find a pulse she was dead.

* * *

The police called her DOA and carted her off after asking a few questions. Several people said that Harry's eyes had glowed greener than normal then Mother Superior had just dropped dead.

Severus had frowned at that. He would need to check the extent of Harry's powers before he took him back to the school. They left quickly after. Severus Apparated to his manor. He wheeled Harry inside.

"This will be our home for now," Severus told the boy. "I teach at a school during the year. " Harry nodded. "Now I want to talk to you about Harry potter, the boy who lived. "

"I'm just Harry," Harry told the man.

"I know." Severus chuckled. "I could make it so no one would know that you are not my son." he shifted uneasily as an elf served them tea and milk. "It would change your looks but I will always tell you anything you want to know about your real parents. The thing is people are going to expect certain things of you when you grow up. "

With that Severus told the smart little four-year-old all about Voldemort, Death Eaters, the Order of the Pheonix, and the war. He then told him about his part in it and Harry's part as well.

He asked questions so he could better understand then nodded.

"Okay, I think I have a better understanding of why you wish to protect me in this fashion," Harry said and noted that Severus smirked. "Please, explain the process in which you are thinking of using."

Severus chuckled, he and his new son were going to get along so well. With that, he launched into an explanation of the potion he was going to use. An adoption potion to make Harry his own flesh and blood son.

"I see so if we do this..." Harry said, slowly, who would be my mother?"

"Harry, Lily and James Potter will always be your mother and father."

"Yes, I understand that." Harry nodded at his new daddy. "But I mean my DNA would change into yours and who else? Would my mother stay the same?"

"In this case yes," Severus said, in deep thought. " I see where that could be a bit of a problem."

"But if I look like you would they really care as to who my parents are?" Harry wondered. "My mother I mean? We would have to come up with a convincing story as to how you now suddenly have a four-year-old son the same age as Harry Potter."

"Agreed." Severus replied, "I was going to give you an aging Potion. "

"Like make me 5?"

"No, son." Severus watched as Harry beamed at him. "No, I was thinking merely a few months so that your birthday isn't July 31st. Do you have a day you like best?"

* * *

Harry thought for a moment.

"I saw an older girl reading about Wicca once. " Harry said, "I liked the books so I asked to borrow them. She let me. We used to spend hours talking about Wicca. We even practiced a little where no one could find us. I like October 31st 's considered to be the Witches New Year. It's also called, Samhana, Day of the Dead, Old Hallowmas (Scottish/Celtic), Vigil of Saman, Shadowfest (Strega), and Samhuinn. Also known as All Hallow's Eve, (that day actually falls on November 7th), and Martinmas. "

Severus chuckled.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Well, I know all the symbolisms," Harry said, and took a deep breath.

 **"Symbolism of Samhain:**  
Third Harvest, the Dark Mysteries, Rebirth through Death.

 **Symbols of Samhain:**  
Gourds, Apples, Black Cats, Jack-O-Lanterns, Besoms.

 **Herbs of Samhain:**  
Mugwort, Allspice, Broom, Catnip, Deadly Nightshade, Mandrake, Oak leaves, Sage and Straw.

 **Foods of Samhain:**  
Turnips, Apples, Gourds, Nuts, Mulled Wines, Beef, Pork, Poultry.

 **Incense of Samhain:**  
Heliotrope, Mint, Nutmeg.

 **Colors of Samhain:**  
Black, Orange, White, Silver, Gold.

 **Stones of Samhain:**  
All Black Stones, preferably jet or obsidian."

"Very good, Harry." Severus laughed, "October 31st it is. This way I can celebrate your Fourth Birthday." Harry beamed, "Now let's think of a name for you."

"RavenWolf." Harry said, "It's my Wiccan name. How about Amun RavenWolf Snape." Harry beamed, "I like that name."

"So do I," Severus said, hugging the boy. "Now then instead of an aging Potion, I'll have to give you a deaging Potion so that your birthday lands on October 31st."

* * *

After taking the two Potions Harry was now a miny Severus but still with his green eyes. He was now Amun Ravenwolf Snape and couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Amun was excited. It had been two months since he came to live with his daddy and he was learning how to adjust to his chair and his new life. His daddy was so proud of him and said so whenever Amun did something. Amun had been building his muscle up by working with miniature muggle gym equipment so that he could move his chair the Muggle way. He relearned how to dress his self from his chair, he learned how to use the bathroom again, he learned everything to take care of himself again. His daddy said he would always be there to help. Amun always beamed at him and said he knew that but he wanted to do it for himself.

Amun was to go to Hogwarts with his daddy today and they would live there until late June than they would come back here. He moved his self into his chair from his bed and moved around until he was dressed in black robes.

His daddy had bought him toys, blankies, clothes, and tons of books when they had woke the day after his adoption.

Amun went into the bathroom and did his morning absolutions then washed his hands, brushed his teeth, then brushed his hair and tied it back. Nodding he wheeled himself out of his bathroom and into his own room. He found his backpack and picked it up . He then went around grabbing two blankies, folded them and put them in the bag, he then went and found his teddy, his stag, and his Grim. He put them in his bag as well. He grabbed his favorite blanket and folded it in his lap and grabbed his wolf that he now always carried with him.

He then went to his bookcase and began putting what few books were still on the shelf and began packing them as well. His bag would hold everything and weigh nothing. That done Amun zipped his bag and put his backpack on the back side of the chair. He beamed and began making his way out of the room. He went down the hall to his daddies room. He went in and over to his daddies bed.

"DADDY!" he cried loudly and got a chuckle in return from behind him. He turned to see his daddy and frowned. "How are you behind me when it looks like you are in your bed?"

"Pillows under the covers." Severus chuckled. "Come now or we'll be late for breakfast at Hogwarts. "

"I''m ready, daddy." Amun beamed, "I packed my bag, and I'm ready but I don't have my wardrobe."

"Don't worry about that." Severus chuckled pushing Amun down the stairs and outside. With that they Apparated. They reappeared at Hogwarts and began the journey up to the school. "All the staff are meeting to eat breakfast. You will be the only child, my sweet Amun."

Amun beamed up at his daddy. They were soon inside and in the Great Hall. All the teachers sat at a round table in the middle of the hall. They all looked at the two of them approach.

* * *

"Severus, my dear boy." Albus Dumbledore said in surprise. "Why did you bring a child here? Is that Harry?"

"Does it look like Potter?" Severus growled, "No, this is my son. He's been living with his Maternal grandparents since he was born. You know since the Dark Lord and Death Eaters about. I was called to come and take him because his grandfather is sick. " Severus moved Amun to the table. "I never found Potter. I've had Amun since a week after school lets out. " he made Amun a plate. " This is my son Amun RavenWolf Snape. "

"Hello." Amun said, "It's nice to meet you." He began eating.

"How old is this little one?" Albus demanded more than asked.

"I'm 3," Amun replied. "I'll be 4 on Samhain."

Severus smiled and rubbed his hand through his son's hair.

"Amun is a brilliant little boy." Severus said, "Not like a three-year-old at all. He's very smart and loves reading. "

"I sure do," Amun replied, happily. He had just finished his milk. He wiped his mouth and picked up his wolf. "This is Paws. He's my wolf. Daddy bought him for me and I take him with me everywhere and read to him."

"Can you read?" Irma Pince asked.

"Yes, I can." Amun beamed, "I love reading. Muggle and Magical books." He took a few more bites. "Daddy says he teaches here I think that's cool."

Dumbledore was frowning at him and he could feel it.

"How did you end up in that chair?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've always been in this chair." Amun replied, "I was born unable to walk."

Severus hid his reaction they hadn't talked about a story for why he was in the chair.

"Oh, dear that's very sad." One of the teachers said.

"I'm used to it." Amun said, "It has always been and will always be. " He ate some more. "Daddy, you promised to show me around ."

"yes, i did." Severus said, "Are you sure you're finished eating?"

"Yep." Amun grinned at his daddy. "can we see the giant that loves animals first, daddy?"

"His name is Hagrid." Severus said gently, wiping his son's mouth even though Amun had done it himself. He wanted the whole parenting experience."I"m sure if you ask he'll show you some of his pets."

"I'd like that!" Amun cheered.

"Severus." Dumbledore said suddenly, "Who is young Amun's mother? I ask because of his eyes. "

"Amun doesn't have a mother." Severus said, "He has two fathers. "

Amun suddenly knew he had to do something about his eyes. He called his magic and willed them to turn to his daddys color. They did.

"See?" Severus drawled, " Amun is already showing strong signs of magic. He sometimes changes his eye color."

"Pets, Daddy!" Amun whined, "Lot of pets!"

"yes, lets go."

He began pushing Amun's chair towards hut.


End file.
